


Usurping a Queen

by rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: Brought before Salem, Jaune was provided a single goal from the Queen of the Grimm and it took him by surprise, however, he did not hesitate to carry it out. The goal, to make Salem his bitch.





	Usurping a Queen

“Jaune Arc, only son of Miles and Julia Arc of seven sisters, and as of late, ex-partner of Pyrrha Nikos. Allow me to welcome you to my humble castle. My name is Salem, Queen of all Grimm, and I must say I have many things to discuss with you,” Salem said with a wide smile as she watched Jaune be walked into her throne room by a proud looking Cinder.

Jaune glared daggers at Salem as his handcuffed form was shoved before her, Cinder kicking him behind his knees, forcing him to the ground. “I don’t give a fuck about who you are or your damn questions! Where are my friends?!” Jaune shouted as he stared up at Salem, who sat cross-legged on her throne.

Salem took a deep breath, trying to calm her rising anger due to the blond’s insolent tone. Salem then looked to Cinder, “Cinder, remove his bonds and leave us, Mr. Arc and I have many things to discuss, and they shall be done so in private,” Salem said, waving her hand, showing she wanted Cinder gone.

“M-Mistress?” Cinder exclaimed with a shocked expression.

“Leave!” Salem said, her eyes flashing red, forcing Cinder to retreat. Cinder quickly kneeled before Jaune, bringing his hands to her own which held the keys to his restraints, quickly removing them. Cinder then walked over to the door, bowed and left.

“Now that you’ve freed me, how do you know I won’t use these to beat you to death?” Jaune asked as he balled his hands into fists, walking towards her throne.

“You could do that, Mr. Arc, but I have another proposal, one that I believe you will not want to pass up,” Salem said as she stood up from her throne, walking slowly down to Jaune.

“And what would that be?” Jaune said as Salem was mere centimeters from his face, and the Queen of the Grimm was still approaching.

Salem leaned into Jaune’s ear, “I want you to fuck me until I break,” Salem whispered into Jaune’s ear, making the blond knight go wide-eyed.

Salem pulled back from Jaune slightly, “If you are able to break me, I will call off my forces and the war will end and I will be yours for eternity, what do you say, Mr. Arc? Does that sound fair?” Salem asked with a small smile.

Jaune’s brain could barely process what was happening and could only muster a single word, “Why?”

“Why, you ask, well to put it bluntly… I’m lonely. Living a tyrannical lifestyle leaves you with no one to truly love you and it leaves me rather horny. For a while I believed that I would be alone forever, until I saw you through one of my Grimm, and when I did, I knew that you would be the one to sate my lust,” Salem said with a lust filled grin, making her own folds become wet while Jaune’s cock began to stiffen.

“Now, if that answers your question, I shall repeat my previous statement, Mr. Arc… Fuck me!” Salem yelled, making Jaune’s erection grow to full length, almost tearing through his jeans as they struggle to hold his raging member back.

Jaune now fueled by her last statement, shoved his lips into hers, his tongue shoving past her lips and beginning to roam her mouth, making Salem shudder and mewl at his ferocity.

Jaune increased his tongue’s movement, battling Salem’s however easily dominating the Queen, making her eyes roll to the back of her head.

‘I knew I made the right choice with this one!’ Salem yelled in her head as Jaune’s dominant kissing made her knees wobble and womanhood begins to drip with her essence, leaving small droplets on the floor.

Jaune then began to push Salem back up towards her throne, his lips never parting from hers as he intended to be the dominant one out of the two, and judging by her reaction to his advances, she loved it.

Reaching her throne, Jaune and Salem separated their now drenched lips, Salem panting for air, while Jaune kept a smile on his face. “So, this is what the Queen of the Grimm is,” Jaune said as he looked up and down her shaking form, observing the mad blush on her face, “Nothing but a cock-starved whore,” Jaune yelled as his hand slapped onto her soaked womanhood with a wet whap.

Salem screamed out in pleasure as Jaune’s palm slammed into her clitoris making Salem’s knees buckle, forcing her to fall back onto her throne, her legs spread apart. Her womanhood was hidden by her long dress, covered in red patterns.

Jaune stared down at Salem’s panting form, a blush as red as her eyes on her face as she gazed with half-lidded eyes up at Jaune. 

Jaune then leaned forward, putting a hand on her breast and resting the other, centimeters away from her dripping pussy as he closed in on her face, “Strip!” Jaune ordered bluntly, making Salem shudder as she nodded at his command.

At that moment, Salem’s clothing began to fade away, dissolving into her body. Jaune wanted to question what was happening, but at this point, he didn’t care enough to ask. After seeing that, he followed Salem’s example and began to strip himself, taking off the armour and clothing hiding his upper body.

Salem watched him do this, the Queen biting on her lip slightly as she stared at Jaune’s toned, muscular frame, watching his every move. She was expecting him to take off his pants but he stopped after removing his belt.

“Jaune?” Salem asked, looking up at him with heartbroken, desperate eyes.

“If you want my cock, take them off yourself!” Jaune said as he stared down at Salem whose eyes shot down to his pants, her eyes scanning the apparent bulge hidden underneath the fabric.

Without another word, Salem’s hands latched onto Jaune’s pants, a small glyph appeared beneath her hands and in an instant, the pants shattered into nothingness.

The moment Salem’s eyes fixed on Jaune’s fully erect member, she realized she may be in over her head.

Before her was the 10-inch erection of nothing but pure Arc-meat, and seeing it made the Queen of the Grimm begin to drool.

“Impressive, isn’t it? Now, put your head against the back of the throne, I’m going to skull fuck you like the whore you are,” Jaune said as he shoved his cock into her face, the giant meat, slapping her face, pushing her back to his desired location.

Seeing Salem where he wanted made him smile, “Good, now then,” Jaune said with a wide smile as he lined his cock up with her mouth, the head kissing Salem’s lips which she licked back, “Take my cock!” Jaune yelled as he speared his cock into her throat in one brutal thrust.

At that moment Salem’s world exploded, her mind shattered and her orgasm was set off, her juices shooting out of her pussy, making a mess of the walkway up to the throne.

Salem gagged on the cock invading her throat as the sheer girth of it stretched it to its limits, leaving Salem little to no room to breathe, while his length was far down her throat.

‘Oh, my Oum! He’s so big! I can barely breathe!’ Salem screamed in her head as her throat let out choked breaths, making saliva drip down her chin.

“Adjusted to my cock yet? Well if not, too bad!” Jaune yelled as he grabbed the back of her throne and began to pound his cock in and out of her face, making Salem’s eyes roll up to the back of her head and her throat bulge.

“You tight-throated bitch!” Jaune yelled as his hips kept their bitch-breaking pace, slamming his cock down Salem’s tight throat, leaving her as a sputtering, choking mess.

‘So good! Keep going! Fuck my face harder!’ Salem yelled in her head in response to Jaune’s punishing thrusts. 

Enjoying her brutal treatment, Salem began to wrap her tongue around Jaune’s pounding cock, making the blond groan in pleasure.

“Ahh, yes! You must be really loving this, you bitch! How about this, after I’m done fucking your face, I’ll fuck your pussy next? How’s that sound?” Jaune asked as he continued to pound his huge cock into his broken cumdumpster.

‘It sounds amazing, Jaune! I can’t wait until you fuck my pussy!’ Salem yelled in her head as her head kept meeting Jaune’s crotch, the smell of his dick filled her nose, making her dizzy.

“I’ll take your expression as you would like that, good… Now, use those fat tits to jerk off my cock while I fuck your face!” Jaune yelled as he grabbed onto her tits, pulling them up beside his cock, sandwiching them, then letting them go as Salem used her arms to hold them up to allow Jaune to continue his vicious pounding.

“That’s it! Your tits are so good, Salem! They’re so big and soft!” Jaune said as he grabbed the back of her head, making her gag on his massive member as he sawed it in and out of her tight throat.

‘Thank you, Jaune! They’re only for your use, and your use alone!’ Salem screamed in her head as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and tongue fell out of her mouth, leaving her with a fucked stupid expression.

“Oh no you don’t,” Jaune said as he grabbed Salem’s hair, pulling his cock out with a wet plop, “You don’t get to pass out on me!” Jaune yelled as he threw her back up to his level. Before she could begin to slide back down, his hips caught her and in an instant, his cock broke through her and speared all the way into her.

Salem’s eyes shot open as she felt his member crash into her womb, breaking through the barrier and use it as a toy.

“AAAAAAAAAAA!!” Salem screamed as she felt Jaune begin to pound into unused pussy, making her flail as her broken mind did not know how to process the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her.

“Your pussy is so incredibly tight, Salem! It doesn’t want to let me go!” Jaune yelled as he continued his pounding, his hands roaming up to her chest, massaging her mounds roughly, making Salem grit her teeth and throw her head back.

“That’s because it knows that it is yours! My pussy is yours, Jaune! Forever and ever!” Salem screamed as her hands wrapped around Jaune’s back, her nails digging into his back, making him wince in pain slightly.

“That’s right! This is my pussy! I am its master and by extent yours! I am your master from now on! Do you understand me?!” Jaune yelled as he slapped her breast harshly, making her yelp out from the sudden shock of pain.

“Yes! Yes! You are my master now, Jaune! Keep fucking me, Master! Fuck me until my throne breaks!” Salem yelled as she continued to claw at Jaune’s back from his punishing thrusts that had succeeded in breaking her down and making her his bitch.

“I can’t say no when my whore begs like that!” Jaune yelled as he redoubled his efforts, pounding Salem even harder into her throne now, making her scream even more.

“YOUR COCK! ITS SO INCREDIBLE! KEEP FUCKING ME, MASTER! I NEVER WANT YOUR COCK TO LEAVE MY BROKEN PUSSY!” Salem screamed at the top of her lungs as Jaune’s cock continued to ruin her once untouched and desperate pussy.

As Jaune continued to pound into his Grimm bitch, he had an idea. He took one hand off of her form and let it slide down her back, letting it poke and prod at her asshole, catching her by complete surprise.

“Master?! No! Don’t touch there! It’s dirty!” Salem said as she tried to make him stop, but couldn’t as she could barely move as his brutal fucking stopped all her movement.

“I don’t care, I will fuck whatever hole I want to fuck! And you will take my cock with a smile!” Jaune yelled as he pulled his finger out of her ass and used that hand to give her ass a wicked slap, leaving a massive red mark on her ass as she screamed from the brutal impact.

“Yes! I’m sorry, Master! I’ll never defy you again! Just please, keep fucking me!” Salem screamed as her head began to feel dizzy from his bitch-breaking, pelvis-punishing thrusts.

“Excellent, now, I’m about to cum! Take it like a good cumdump!” Jaune yelled as his cock began to pump, his release becoming rising.

“YES! YES! YES! MASTER! FILL ME UP! FILL ME WITH ALL OF YOUR GODLY CUM! I WANT ALL OF IT IN MY ACHING PUSSY!” Salem screamed as he continued to pound into her ruined pussy, Salem’s legs wrapping around his back, locking him and his monstrous cock in her pussy.

“Here it comes, you cum-starved whore!” Jaune yelled as he slammed into her one last time before his cock exploded, sending his milk all over her insides, painting them white.

Salem’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and her world went white as she felt Jaune begin to fill her up. Which each pump of his cum she had another orgasm, making her moan, groan and twitch as his cock filled her up to the brim.

Several minutes passed as Jaune continued to fill Salem up with cum, leaving her looking as though she was 6 months pregnant.

Jaune ripped his cock out of her suddenly, breaking the air seal, making some of the cum inside her flow out, “No!” Salem said as she fell onto her throne, upset that she couldn’t hold all of his cum.

“Hnnnng!” Salem groaned as she felt more fall out of her ruined pussy, deflating her stomach, although only slightly.

“Mmmm… Master’s cum…” Salem said with a fucked stupid look as she rubbed her stomach, full of Jaune’s rich cum.

She could not wait to do this again.


End file.
